


Almost

by Katou_Michinzu



Category: Gintama
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katou_Michinzu/pseuds/Katou_Michinzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then she finally laughs weakly, stuttering over her words. “I-I thought,” he is looking at her with those eyes and he looks so weak in that moment. “I thought I almost lost you.” Based on a drabble sentence prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**_Almost_ **

She is holding onto him so tightly, so tightly that his hair is just a few inches away from making her sneeze but she doesn’t let go.

His body is slack against hers as her back is against the wall. They are hidden in a dark room where no one can find them for a while. The shadows can almost make the blood running down his head look nothing more than shadows. 

Both pair of eyes are closed, one asleep (he’s just asleep), and the other forcing down tears.

Ruffling his soft, silver hair, one keeps whispering, “Please wake up, please, please, please.” She tries not to scream because it’s too much of a risk to be found out. She keeps nudging him to wake up, being careful to not mess with his concussion.

It takes minutes, hours of minutes, before his eyes slowly snaps open. He lets out a little grumble, irritated and tired before seeing her. Confused, he blinks again and again while he asks what’s wrong.

Then she finally laughs weakly, stuttering over her words. “I-I thought,” he is looking at her with those eyes and he looks so weak in that moment. “I thought I almost lost you.”

It takes a moment or two for him to regain himself. He flinches when he shakes his head, “D-Don’t worry about that, damn it.”

He takes deep breaths and she knows he’s trying to stay awake, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Tsukuyo smiles.

The rest goes rather uneventful, waiting for help so blindly as they talk about pointless things. She is mostly the one talking, as Gintoki stirs into sleep every now and then. In the back of her mind she is shouting at herself to get up and do something. He’s not the only one disabled.

Maybe if she closes her eyes now she will go to dreamland, the place full of butterflies and carefree laughs and just maybe she’ll wake up to something similar.

The rest goes uneventful until she closes her eyes for just a second and she wakes up, trying to nudge him awake too.

But this time he isn’t moving, no matter how many times she calls for his name. No longer grumbling or anything at all. She tries to shake him awake and he doesn’t budge.

She forgets to breathe at that moment.

He is gone now.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: written for drunk-terminator of tumblr!


End file.
